dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Remote tracking device
|Race = Robot |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Dr. Gero's Supercomputer (controller/boss) }} The remote tracking deviceDragon Ball Z episode 127, "A Handy Trick"Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 is an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug. It was created by Dr. Gero to study Goku and the Dragon Team, and gathered genetics from the greatest fighters to create Cell. Overview The tracking device is created by Dr. Gero after the Red Ribbon Army is defeated by Goku. The design of the device differs at the two points it is shown in the Dragon Ball Z anime, it only appears once in the manga bearing its second design. Dr. Gero uses this tracking device to study Goku and the Z Fighters for years on end. The remote tracking device helps him to collect cells from Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and King Cold for the creation of Cell, as well as to collect data from the other Z Fighters. During Android 20's flashback regarding the tracking device being used in all of Goku's battles prior to his leaving for Namek, it resembles a ladybug. While the device continues to collect DNA as it collected Frieza and King Cold's after Dr. Gero stopped collecting data on the Z Fighters battles as he did not know about Future Trunks or the Super Saiyan form which he would have known had they collected data on that battle. It is also implied by Cell that they are controlled by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer to collect cells after Dr. Gero's death. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga The tracking device witnesses the battles between the Z Fighters and the Saiyans, it collects the genetic makeup from Piccolo as he is dying from Nappa's attack, and then from Goku and Vegeta at the end of the battle. Androids Saga The tracking device witnesses Future Trunks' battle with Mecha Frieza and King Cold, collecting genetic material first from Frieza after he is cut in half and then from Cold after he is killed by Future Trunks. During the fight between Piccolo and Imperfect Cell, Cell points out that the device used to track and collect their DNA is observing their battle. To make sure it does not collect anymore, Piccolo destroys it with a ''Ki'' Blast. When it appears during Cell's battle with Piccolo, the tracking device's head resembles Cell's in his Imperfect Form, except for the pink eyes. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The tracking device can fly without the usage of ki. Video Game Appearances Ladybug robots that bear the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. The ladybug tracking device is also seen in the menu of Ultimate Battle mode in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. References Site Navigation es:Robot-espía Category:Androids Category:Objects Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Robots Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes